


Drunken Encounters

by NightFury812



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bromance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Partying, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury812/pseuds/NightFury812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal three day vacation in Los Angles. Yet, fate decided to throw a drunk singer in my direction, and it was a terrifyingly pleasant experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Encounters

I was distracted when he first stepped onto the stage. The sudden change of atmosphere in the room was like an instant adrenaline rush. The lights flickered out, and then loud, ear-aching shrieks of excitement filled the hollow domed building. My gaze instantly zeroed in on the limited view of the stage. We had great seats no doubt, yet row eight seemed like miles away as raised arms and jumping bodies blocked my vision.

It wasn’t until the first music tones sounded throughout the building, and the initial screaming fits died down, that I caught a glimpse of him. His hair looked lighter on stage due to the amount of stage lights fixated on him. He wore a simple white shirt with a fitting, long-sleeve, black blazer that defined his lean stature. It was different from the normal sweatshirt outfits that he normally dressed in. I couldn’t even think of a single thought of protest at this different view of him. Of course this boy that I had idled for the past two years had always looked attractive to me. However, seeing him for the first time with my own eyes. It was indescribable.

“Violet! Holy shit! This is actually happening!” Gwen screeched like a banshee in my right ear. On other side of Gwen, their other friend Mila was grinning happily as she silently focused on the stage. My two best friends in the whole world had decided to share this incredible moment with me. They were the reason why this was even possible in the first place.

Sucking in a breath and leaning in closer, I yelled back, “You and Mila are the best friends ever! Thanks for getting me these tickets!”

“No problem! I’m going to enjoy this gift as much as you are!”

Turning my gaze back to the source of this soon to be grand night, I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was staring in our direction. While I wasn’t naïve enough to think he was staring into my very soul, it sure felt like it as he squinted to read Mila’s poster board sign that she held up.

The sign read something along the lines of: ‘Play Little Bird!!!’

With a slight smirk he nodded in her direction and murmured a barely audible, “I’ll think about it.”

A chorus of screams echoed throughout the large makeshift concert building. Even though these hundreds of girls couldn’t possibly hear him or understand the small comment, the madness was too much to ignore. It was the first time he had talked, and the following screams that ensued were too great to ignore.

After picking at the strings of his familiar wooden guitar for a few seconds, he finally reached for the microphone stand and pulled it towards his lips. “Hello everyone, my name is Ed Sheeran, and tonight I’m going to entertain you all for the next two hours! How does that sound!?”

The responding screams tugged a smile from his lips as he glanced back down to his guitar and began playing a melody.

The memory of this night was like a blur from there.

* * *

 

It was over.

I had waited a long two years of my life to finally see Ed Sheeran. Now I had to deal with the dead realization that there was nothing to look forward to anymore. The only remaining evidence of his presence in my life were a few pixelated pictures on my phone. I had nothing left to look forward to except maybe investing in a television when I got back home in Detroit.

Luck had never been kind to me before, but thankfully my friend Gwen had plenty of it. She had won one of those scratch-off lotto tickets on just a plain old Monday. The first thing she had done was pay for my amazing birthday present that was the Ed Sheeran concert. Second was to buy a mountain pile of brand new clothes. She had a bit of a spending problem to work on.

“You’re going to be so lonely without us here. Why don’t you come back with us?” Gwen pouted as she rolled over in the other bed to face towards my direction. We were sharing a hotel with just the three of us tonight, but tomorrow I would get it all to myself.

“Because I’m not riding in a small car for a week.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“Not my definition of fun,” I deadpanned before turning back to stare at the ceiling. Mina shifted next to me before falling back asleep once more. We always ended up sharing a bed since Gwen always had to have her own no matter what. She would whine until we surrendered, and Mina and I hated to even bother arguing over it.

“Fine, enjoy your lonely, boring, long, exhausting-”

“I will take flying in a plane over a car ride any day of the week. Besides I could use an extra paid vacation day all to myself.”

The dirty blonde girl raised an eyebrow skeptically before huffing and rolling back over again. “Whatever, you just want to see Ed again tomorrow afternoon. I see how it is.”                                                                                        

“He really is playing again tomorrow, isn’t he?” I thought out loud quietly. “I might have to go see him a second time.”

“And the truth comes out,” Gwen teased even as I denied having planned this beforehand. “Well, I’m going to bed, night.”

“Night,” I replied, as I glanced out the window to the bright lights of the city surrounding their hotel. There had always been a special place for big cities in my heart… along with fiery-haired singers with the voice of an angel.

Frustrated by my thoughts returning to my current state of post excitement, I ran my fingers through my silky hair and sighed. It really was over now. The event that I had spent most of my free time fantasizing about was over. Now what was there to look forward to for the next few years?

Maybe I could go to that concert again tomorrow…

* * *

 

Waking up with a pulsating headache was never a good way to start a day. However, I persevered and pushed forward with a hopeful optimism that today was going to be a special day, whether I end up puking my guts out in a few hours or not.

I did a bit of souvenir shopping for my parents back home. I found a nice Los Angles shirt for my mom, and a giant mug for my dad. That way I could prove to them that I actually did manage to travel for once in my life. The only other state I had gone to before was Florida, and that was because my grandmother had taken me there. I’m pretty sure it was out of pity since I didn’t come from the richest family. Yet I still remember the trip fondly even if my parents couldn’t afford to come with at the time.

It was around six o’ clock in the afternoon when I decided to head back to the hotel. The takeout hotel menus to nearby restaurants were looking like a very good option at this point. My stomach rolled unhappily and my head pulsated angrily at my attempted efforts to make the most out of my last day in Los Angles.

As I neared the hotel, passing by the giant building known as the Staples Center, I felt a part of me die inside. I couldn’t force myself to go to another concert though if I tried though. Without stopping my slow gait, I turned back to look at the building I had seen Ed perform the previous night. The exotic looking palm trees swayed against the breeze, leaning towards the front doors. It looked so inviting until my stomach lurched again nauseatingly.

With a sigh, I pushed onwards only to startle as someone screamed beside me. It was one of those high-pitched and alarming noises the made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Feeling instantly alarmed, I stepped back and felt my heart sink in fear. Presuming the worst, I whirled around to look for anything dangerous nearby only to find a black van surrounded by a police escort. It flew past the sidewalk I was standing on, and I’m not lying when I say that time stood still.

It was probably only three seconds tops.

A distinguishable figure sat calmly in the back seat, hardly visible with the tinted black windows. His stunning gaze was directed out towards the outside world where I was awkwardly gawking back at him. I should not have had this amount of luck to see him outside of a concert. My heart was beating too hard, and it was impossible to breath as I stared back at him. For a fraction of a second, Ed’s lip quirked up and he began to raise a hand up to wave, but it was too late. The van had already zoomed past and began to enter the back gates of the concert building.                                       

I hated my stomach now more than ever in that moment as it gave one last unpleasant clench in my guts. I certainly surprised a lot of excited fans on the sidewalk. Within seconds the mood dropped to worry and disgust as everyone hurried past me to enter the Staples Center. Thankfully one of the mothers helped me clean up again before I wobbled back to the hotel with as much grace as I could muster up at that point.

Humiliated, excited, and tired was a weird combination, but it was the only way to describe my current mood. Within seconds of opening the door, I swayed towards the inviting bed and passed out.

* * *

 

Darkness flooded my vision as my irritatingly dry eyes blinked open.

Whatever had woken me up was going to die.

Forcing myself to sit up I noticed a sliver of light coming from the doorway. The door must have still been open from when I returned to the room earlier this evening. Glancing over at the nightstand, the digital clock read at about ten minutes until three in the morning. Being on the top floor of this hotel, it was bizarre to have woken up due to loud disturbances. As far as I knew, most of the rooms were vacant on this floor.

Something scraped against the carpet outside and soft banging noise sounded from the hallway. My first suspicions were that it had been the elevator, but now it was obviously something else. Well something or someone else that was moving slowly down the hallway towards my room. Unhelpful images of a deranged serial killer and a creepy monster coming down the hall sprang me into action. Fear clawed at my insides as I neared the open door, mindful of the approaching figure.

I had just made it to the small hallway in my room that lead to the door when it happened. The door snapped inwards and a body was flung to the floor with one hand still grasping the doorknob. With a yelp of alarm, I stumbled back towards the hotel phone ready to call for the police. My mind was instantly alert as I took in the sight of the person lying unmoving on the carpet.

The figure remained still, hidden in the dark portion of the room. I steadily treaded backwards until I could grab my cell phone and hairdryer for back up. With hesitation, I approached slowly with my finger over the dial button. I got as close as I dared before deciding to flick on the flashlight app on my phone. The black outfit was expected; the dark jeans and black sweatshirt seemed like a sort of criminal attire. However, the stranger’s brightly colored hair stopped me in my tracks.                   

I knew this person. How he got here out of all the places he could have been instead was beyond my mental comprehension though. Ed Sheeran was lying passed out on the floor in front of me.                            

Stepping past him, but unable to stop staring downwards at him until I reached the hallway, I glanced back and forth to search for more people only to find none. This was by far the weirdest situation I had ever experienced in my entire life. Crouching down beside him, I reached to help put his suspended arm down, where his hand had gotten caught in the hooked doorknob and place it gently by his side.

He was breathing heavily and showed no signs of waking up as I took a moment to study him. Ed was so much taller and skinnier than what the images online had suggested. He was probably hiding his lean figure under hoodies for all these years. Placing my hand against his cheek then forehead, he made a soft noise in the back of his throat and nuzzled his face closer to my cool hand. His face was flushed like he had a fever, yet his temperature felt normal.

Deciding to suck it up and attempt to wake him, I gripped his shoulder lightly and began lightly shaking him back and forth. I repeated the action a few times before breathtaking stormy eyes fluttered open to peer out at the space in front of him. With a soft groan they slid shut once more as he buried his face into the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“Uh… Ed? Ed Sheeran?” I squeaked as I stared down in disbelief.

“Mmpf.”

A sharp visceral feeling tore through me at his response. I could care less if it was words or not at this point. He actually responded to something I had said. Unlike last night when he had decided to play ‘Little Bird’ at the last minute for Mina and the crowd, this was an actual (somewhat) conversation.

“Do you want me to call someone? Or maybe lay down in a spare bed over there? It might be more comfortable than the floor.”

His eyelids crinkled as he slightly grimaced as an obvious wave of nausea or pain wracked through his body.

“Or uh, do you want me to get you the little trash can over there?”

I started to get up when he made a soft noise of protest and his startling light blue eyes focused in my direction. “… Bed’s… fine.”

Blinking in shock, I nodded dumbly and crouched down again to help him up, staggering under his practically dead weight. I didn’t even have time to panic ridiculously over simply holding him up. Thankfully my mind decided to be more useful and focus on the task at hand. I was instead worried to death that the person that I had idolized for so long was going to die in my hotel room if I didn’t do something.

After laying him down in the bed I had used the previous night, I began questioning him. I watched as he curled up into a ball, facing towards my direction as I fussed over him.

“Shoot, I don’t know what to do. Should I call the hospital? Or maybe one of your friends or management people so they can pick you up?”

I had no idea how to handle a famous person. I knew the basics such as if I tried to help him downtown to a local hospital we could get mobbed or attacked. I would not be held responsible for that. That was if he even needed a hospital. What if he just needed a ride back to the place he was staying at. My hotel room was obviously not where he was supposed to be while appearing to be half conscious.

He didn’t respond to my questions, although his unfocused eyes blinked open a couple times. At one point my hand began resting against his bicep as I tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do.” I finally glanced over to his face as something tugged on my shirtsleeve. I watched as his teeth released the fabric that was now slightly damp and he smirked hazily up at my worried face.

“Can… I… Sleep here?” The words were slurred, but his voice was still as beautiful to me as ever.

It hit me full force what the problem was.

It was so obvious that I felt like an even bigger idiot.

The man was drunk.

“Yeah… Yeah of course you can sleep here. Are you sure no one’s going to freak out though when you’re missing tomorrow morning?”

Ed smiled back uncomprehendingly before passing out once more in mere seconds. He must have drunk a lot tonight to be this wasted.

Taking a picture of him on my phone in case he disappeared in the morning, I climbed back under the sheets of the other bed and stared at the famous person only a few feet away from myself. I don’t know how this even happened in the first place, but now I finally understood where all my luck had disappeared to over the past few years of my life. It needed to balance itself out for what had happened in the past ten minutes because I would go through a million bad days to have this opportunity again.                                                                    

“This is crazy,” I whispered as I blinked through the darkness at the slumbering shape in the other bed across from me. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, but I've always wanted to write some kind of Ed Sheeran fanfic. This random idea popped into my head last week after going to see an Ed Sheeran concert. I have no idea where this story is going to go, and it should be only five chapters if I finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
